jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Rald
is a male giant panda Jewelpet who represents Harmony. Appearance Rald is a small giant panda with a white body and tail, black ears, arms and legs. His Jewel Eyes are made of dark green emeralds. He wears a dark pink waistcoat and a pink and yellow striped hat. He also has a dark green tear-shaped emerald necklace on his neck. In the first two series, he is as big as the average Jewelpet, but following series have made him about double the size, making him the largest Jewelpet yet. Charm Form Rald's Jewel Charm is white and square-shaped with light pink decor, a pink diamond-shaped gem at the top and a light pink bow at the bottom. It also has an emerald-colored heart in the center. Personality Rald is usually depicted as a soft and sensitive type of Jewelpet. He's usually mute and shy but quite friendly. Skills As the Jewelpet of Harmony, Rald's magic spells allow humans to bond well with their loved ones and live in peace and harmony. History In Jewelpet, he is one of the Jewelpets lost in the human world. After Diana curses Rinko's parents into arguing with each other, Rald appears to them to restore their love and becomes their partner. In ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆'', he appears in the New Year's episode. He came to the human world to find his own partner to study magic with. Akari finds him and tries to keep him hidden, but he still causes trouble for her as she helps her school prepare a festival. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is a Plum class student. Iruka mistakes him for a delinquent because of his fearsome reputation in the class, but this turns out to be because everyone is just struggling to keep themselves from petting him. He is very popular and sits at the back of the class. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, he lives in isolation in the outskirts of Jewel Town. He can't speak like all Jewelpets, only speaking with a singular word (mofu). He becomes behemoth-sized when he feels lonely and almost attacked the KiraDeco 5 because of this. He also temporarily becomes Luna's father in episode 28. In Jewelpet Happiness, Rald works at a circus. He forms a Magic Gem with Apel Yamada. Like his Kira Deco counterpart, he usually speaks with the word "Mofu". He is in the background in the other series. Gallery File:Rald.PNG|Rald's picture in-game. rarudo_11.gif|Rald after being awakened. jewelpet_sub_29.png|Official artwork. (Necklace version) img_rald.png|Rald at the UK. Rald1.jpg|Rald in Jewelpet. oo.jpg|Rald in the Jewelpet Magical Change OP. nn.jpg|As seen in Jewelpet Twinkle's box sets. 1280x720-D5m.jpg|Rald is trapped! 1280x720-yvs.jpg|Rald and his Jewel Pod. 1383958695946.jpg|Rald is smiling. big_Rald.png|Rald toy. jewel33_s.gif|Rald's in-game model. JPH32-1.jpg|Apel & Rald. jpkd52_003152258.jpg|Rald looks down.. jpkd52_003152276.jpg|Rald eating bamboo. RALD.JPG|Rald waving. rald1-copie-1.jpg|Rald with his eyelids down. raldjewelpet_4067.png|As seen in the OP for Sunshine. a332e0b26967c3e07891eaa8b55e1639.jpg|Rald among the bushes. Bp6t-RrCUAArl5N.jpg|Rald. 1c1fa821.jpg|Rald with his thumb up. ruru1409351233799s.jpg|Rald in a book. RaldFireworks.jpg|Lighting up fireworks. Rald_King_Granite_and_Opal.PNG|Rald, King, Opal and Granite in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Trivia * Rald's name is derived from emerald (pictured), a variety of the mineral beryl which is colored green due to trace amounts of chromium and sometimes vanadium. It is also one of the four precious gems, alongside ruby, sapphire and diamond. * His birthday in May, the month correspondent to his jewel. References Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness character Category:Magical Green Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters